bsc_naval_archivesfandomcom-20200213-history
Jonathan Irons
Jonathan Francis Irons (1959-Present) is the co-founder and CEO of the Atlas Corporation, and was appointed as an Illinois Senator after the Federation was driven out of the country in 2015. History Not much is known about Jonathan Irons' backstory. All that is known is that he was born on July 26, 1959 in Libertyville, Illinois and that he graduated from Harvard. In the late 1980's, Irons became the Vice President of Harmon Military Industries and also became a good friend of the Harmon family, especially Jack Harmon who helped him create Atlas. In January of 2015, Irons and Harmon created the Atlas Corporation to serve as the North American Aerospace Defense Command's intelligence and engineering provider. Under his leadership, Atlas was able to create the Kagemitsu G4 energy sword, the OB-15 Oblivion laser assault rifle, and the VF-1A, a variant of the VF-1'' Valkyrie'' fighter jet. Irons also pushed to convince the Secretary of Defense to allow the Project: Merrimack exosuits to be used outside NORAD, which was accepted. When the Federation reappeared inside the U.S. government, resulting on half of the country becoming a part of the Fourth Reich, Irons was selected by acting-President Stewart Farragut to fill the vacant seat in the Senate for the state of Illinois. In his first day as Senator, he gave his famous "Power is the Enemy" speech which was given much praise from both the House and Senate. For the first few weeks, however, it was hard for the new Congressman to get use to managing a company and being a lawmaker. By early April, Irons reported that he had gotten the hang of doing two important tasks. Bills Created *New York Reconstruction Act of 2015 (May, 2015) - makes the reconstruction of damaged/destroyed cities a top post-battle government priority, passed *New Los Angeles Construction Act (November, 2015) - authorizes the transformation of Los Angeles into a megacity with Federal oversight of the process, passed *Chicago Protocol, Article IV (December, 2015) - passed *Chicago Recovery Operation (January, 2016) - giving more of the Federal budget to rebuild the heavily damaged Chicago, vetoed by acting-President Stewart Farragut *Midwestern Budget Act (January, 2016) - gives the state of Illinois $16.8 billion to provide resources to repair Chicago, veto overturned but declared "unconstitutional" by the Supreme Court Personal Life Family Jonathan Irons was married to his wife, Michelle, in the spring of 1983 and had their son, William, in 1985. Michelle sadly died soon after their son's birth. Raising Will as a single father, he made sure that his son got a proper education and be a key figure in his life. After Will joined the Marines, Jonathan's connection with him slowly drifted apart. Irons had vowed to once again talk to his son ever since he was classified as MIA after a mission in Afghanistan in 2005. It turned out, however, that Will was still alive after becoming MIA, as he was taken as a prisoner by al Qaeda. Will was killed after almost six years in captivity on April 30, 2011 at the compound of Osama bin Laden, located in Pakistan. His body was discovered by SEAL Team Six with the help of Israeli intelligence during the raid on the compound days later and transported to the [[Nimitz-class Nuclear Aircraft Carrier|USS Carl Vinson (CVN-70)]]. When the Carl Vinson was docked at Manila Bay in the Philippines, the Pentagon was notified of the dead Marine within the compound, and Irons was contacted soon later. Irons requested that the Navy would bring his son home and to not be buried at sea. His funeral was at Abraham Lincoln National Cemetery in Elwood, Illinois on June 16, one day after the Vinson returned to San Diego. Trivia *Jonathan Irons is heavily based on the character of the same name from Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. He also has some characteristics based on Frank Underwood from House of Cards. **Harmonmj13 is an avid House of Cards fan and has always wanted a character based on Frank Underwood. Unable to chose one of the two, he decided to have both similarities from both characters. **Irons' middle name, Francis, comes from Frank Underwood's name. **Irons isn't totally batsh!t crazy like Frank Underwood, just minorly crazy sometimes. *Irons' birthday is the same as Kevin Spacey's, the actor who played Irons in Advanced Warfare. *Like many characters in RP based on their original counterparts, Irons' backstory was changed. The only parts that are similar to his COD backstory are being the CEO of the Atlas Corporation and that he has a son who served in the U.S. Marine Corps. *Harmonmj13 wanted Irons to have parts of his backstory a mystery, which makes Irons one of the only characters with an unknown backstory. *Unlike in'' COD'', Irons is not wanting to take over the world, but wants to protect it. *Irons occasionally breaks the fourth wall, a trait inspired by Frank Underwood's. **Harmonmj13 thought it would be funny to have Irons break the fourth wall, since that trait is very rare in RP. *Irons has been the sponsor of two warships: the destroyer William Irons and the supercarrier Adlai Stevenson. Category:Harmonmj13's Characters Category:United States Characters